Ranting about: Ulfric Stormcloak
by Alone in the blight
Summary: or more like "Ranting about Ulfric and his boys" .Whisper and his company of two spread words of hatred against the most the Jarl of Windhelm himself! good thing he wasn't there in Whiterun. part two of series :)


**A/N: great thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! Now onto business!**

** . . .**

The news of windhelm's little revolt reached General Tullius in no time, Windhelm took a sacking punch that day; many vital structures in the city were either vandalized or plain robbed. Many souls met their end during the unbalanced fight…but on the other hand, Ulfric himself shouted the protestors apart in his burning streets yapping more about talos and skyrim being belonged to the nords. In the end, the stormcloak gained the same amount of popularity and infamy.

Weeks were spent on finding that up-riser, the seed of riot. Till an imperial courier met whisper by blind luck in dragon's bridge. "A-are you the man wh-"

"Yes, yes I am the old and powerful whisper. Do your superiors need my help in something? Hm?"

"Why yes!" the courier shined "um, yes. We want you to rant about Ulfric and his boys in whiterun. Hopefully this will put some sense into the stubborn jarl."

"Sure thing, it has been a while since my last visit to sweet whiterun."

. . .

"Hear ye hear ye, good citizens of Whiterun!" whisper stood on the edge of the well in market place for more attention "by the eight, another Heimskr-"Nazeem objected.

"That I am not fellow redguard, false gods are not my in my field of propaganda… faulty of others is."

"You … you blasphemer! RAAGHHHH!" Heimskr aimed for the Breton's throat but the petty dagger nearly melted upon the skeevy's daedric deflects _**"I will feast on your heart!" **_

"Down Skeevy! You don't want to get banished back to oblivion, no?"

"_**Noo…."**_ Skeevy backed out. Guards actually did nothing to stop this "typical nord act ladies and gentlemen … typical. Let me say it once more: TALOS is NOT A GOD!"

Heimskr almost incinerated from Whisper's words. He stormed out of the marketplace lest he would wind up in jail… or worse.

"Now now, I think we had a bad start here, for those who are not aware of whom I am. Just call me Whisper! Few weeks ago in windhelm I spread the hidden truth of about the nord… no hard feelings. Today I will babble about Ulfric stormcloak."

"He is the true high king of skyrim!" shouted a guard, murmurs of approval supported his claim but all faded when whisper spat back "does your so called high king have the right to slaughter the true high king?"

"He didn't, he challenged him in a fair fight! He shouted the puppet of the empire apart!"

"Oh, if that so, why did he ran away like a stalked goat… afraid from persecution or execution perhaps? Oh you nords, your ice-like stubbornness will wind you dead like the dwemers! Can't you see that he is using you? Toying with countless lives for his game of thrones?" Whisper's voice went hoarse for a moment after his outburst, he cleared it up waiting for another waves of pathetic excuses.

"What about talos? The damn elves had forbidden his holy worship! Ulfric's just cau-" Avulstein Gray-Mane was rudely interrupted by Whisper "Ulfric is a arsehole! He cared not for your false god! He wanted the DAMN throne! But he is a fool and short-sighted…I mean what will become of skyrim after the rebellion, hmm? A wasteland of ice and blood that is, The Thalamor will eventually break the treaty and their mighty magicka will ascend on your like the great collapse!"

"Sir, that's enough! You are disturbing the order, I suggest leaving with your head on your shoulder." The guard's empty threat was quickly discarded by Arcadia the imperial "to blazes with your words, Isaar, I've lived in this city for twenty years. Twenty! Can't imagine a day with stormcloaks plaguing whiterun!"

"Indeed kind ma'am indeed, also a thing worth mentioning: aside from the fact that he and his boys are racist bastards, have you seen the almighty jarl leading a single battle? He is all warmed up in his palace sending men and _**women **_to do his bidding! Can you believe it? Women?! Those who we shield them from the horrors of war but noooo the stormcloak aren't alike us – normal people- a slightest! His 'rebellion' consisted of petty youth and peasant who barely knew how to wield an axe! Why waste precious recourses on training those pathetic Capulet fodder? They are going to die in thy name O mighty Ulfric!"

" you say *burp* we caannt fight bekuasee we are wooomans? Come' re and I'll brrreak ya into two!" Uthgerd the Unbroken kept swinging her drunken great sword at nothing in particular till she lost consciousness into a deep sleep.

The crowd was split in two, one for and another against the stormcloaks. Until the grey mane and the battle born escalated the argue from venomous words to a fight of arms.

"That's our queue, dear echo." The elven mage simply touched Whisper and Skeevy and like that they vanished from sight leaving the plain district in utter chaos and mayhem.

. . .

**It had to be done; I hated that selfish bastard more than Nazeem. But worry not misguided stormcloak fans! The empire will get its share…. Once you have reviewed wink wink.**


End file.
